Graser
Graser10 is a Canadian Minecraft YouTuber and is known for being the organizer of Cube SMP and UHC, as well as his 400+ Hunger Games videos. Aside from being known for organizing the Cube group, he is often referred to as the 'owner' or 'leader' of the Cube by some viewers and in the past has been put under blame for issues revolving around the Cube. He has stressed that the Cube is a group of people and is not owned by a single person. Graser's channel began as a Club Penguin/Poptropica channel performing walkthroughs and cheats for the two games. He also owns two other channels that are not currently in use called "Graser8" and "GraserPlays", where he played both these games and Grand Theft Auto V. Through these games he met his past friend Thinknoodles, whom he no longer associates with due to a falling out. Thinknoodles also used to organize the Cube UHC up until Season 4. Graser is a very private person and kept most of his personal information closed up such as age and name (until his Draw My Life). He did not reveal his face to the Internet until Pax Prime 2014 where many friends of his posted pictures of him. He did not show his face on his channel after that until the summer of 2015 where he vlogged himself skydiving and could not hide his face any longer. His Minecraft skin is a robot and was created by FinsGraphics. He stated in multiple videos that he told Fin to make him something random and the robot was the result of this. His skin is often referred to as goofy or ugly by friends. His current Minecraft username is Graser10, although in the past he has had both GraserMC and graser10cp. He is often called Graser by his friends although he has created nicknames for himself like Grasey and Master G. In his videos, Graser is known for being a goofball and is often insulted by his friends, although he has said that he was okay with it, and it is just a running gag. He has things that he commonly does/say in videos like going in a high voice to say peoples' names or going silent to confuse people. He has a very contagious laugh and will find anything funny. He is known for phrases like "Fix it!", "Do you love me today?", and the ever so famous muttering of gibberish. Graser also has a very weird sleep schedule and chooses weird recording times for his friends. He also tends to call clips "minutes." In Real life His name is confirmed to be Zachary Graser. He is 19 years old. Graser is left handed. He showed a childhood photo in his 100th episode of the Cube SMP. He never did an actual face reveal, but was okay with pictures taken by others to be posted at PAX Prime 2014. Graser has revealed that when he was younger he played hockey and that he has two brothers. His oldest brother's name is Adam, and his younger brother is Josh, who has shown up in a few videos with Graser. Graser is a very secretive person, keeping personal information to himself and possibly to his closes friends. However, he does do vlogs, some which show his face. He has expressed that he will not show his face on YouTube multiple times, for yet unknown reasons. He has said that he will fully reveal his face when he is comfortable. On July 2015, he officially revealed his face on his YouTube channel through a skydiving video. This is the first time that he has revealed his face rather than from a photo or video. On November 26th, 2016, the anniversary of the Cube, Graser released the long-awaited Draw My Life video that answered many personal questions the fans have had over the last several years. Cube SMP Graser is the co-creator of the private Cube SMP server, along with Straub, on which multiple YouTubers like to record together. Graser has often been to blame for members leaving the Cube, and the break-up of the friendship between himself and Thinknoodles. Bayani posted a video explaining several situations including that between Graser and other Cube members. Graser had issues with Tomahawk joining the UHC roster, and Graser did not want him to stay. He also believed that too many UHC members were joining the Cube and it was becoming like Mindcrack, something which Think did not want to be part of. Graser posted screenshots of Think's and Graser's last conversations on Twitter supporting this. Bayani then explained what happened with Straub. Graser, Bayani and Straub were in a TeamSpeak one night and Graser and Bayani were arguing, and Straub thought it was funny. Bayani started to argue with Straub, as he felt Straub was sometimes mean behind people's back and made fun of people, which he disagreed with. Straub then said to Graser that he was never joining the TeamSpeak again, and removed Bayani from his sub box, unfollowed him on Twitter, and blocked him on Skype. Graser wanted Bayani and Straub to make up, for he did not want anyone in the group arguing. Straub then left the Cube. Bayani said he tried to contact him to apologize, but was unable to. For Devon, he explained the situation was simply a case of Devon being uncomfortable with the 'YG' jokes, so they stopped, and he was not leaving the Cube, it was a joke. After the video was released, Straub contacted Bayani, they sorted it out and apologized to each other, and now Straub has officially returned to the Cube. Straub stated that he should not have handled things the way he did. After initially leaving, Vasehh temporarily rejoined but later left again, and his attempts to befriend Graser (and others) again apparently failed when Graser unfollowed him on Twitter, despite them recording together frequently in the past. Unfortunately, the situations with Kricken and Think do not look like they are going to be resolved anytime soon. *Bayani disputed claims by Kricken that the group is too 'cliquey' by they are just a group of friends who are comfortable with each-other and are always happy to help other Youtubers gain popularity, like Parker and Bee. Unfortunately, it looks like the friendship between the Cube members and Kricken is well and truly over, as suggested by tweets to each-other over Twitter, however some Cube members including Graser recently participated in an "Ender Dragon Rush" game along with Kricken, Palmerater, SteelSaint and DrPlayStationNation, old members of The Cube UHC.TYBZI also nominated Kricken to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge in his Ice Bucket video. UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries Inspired my Mindcrack, Graser alongside long time friend, Thinknoodles, organized the first Ultra Hardcore season (renamed Cube Ultra Hardcore in Season 8) and has continued to organize all subseqeunt Cube UHC seasons since then. As being the organizer, he was one of the only two players to have ever competed in every season of the Cube UHC series. Graser is known for his "clean up" strategy where he tends to wait for a fight between two other players before swooping in and kill the weakened victor. His other playstyles tend to rely on sneak attacks and would often avoid direct combat with players he deemed to strong for him unless his teammates insisted. And when on a losing end during battle, Graser would choose to run and hide. These strategies earned him multiple nicknames including "Clean Up Crew", "Janitor" and "Magician". Despite that, Graser had shown his capabilities as both an effective PVP-er and survival player. He also has the tendency to babysit teammates who he perceived as reckless. Graser however prioritized content enterntainment over winning and would often abandon mining strategies he deemed boring to watch. UHC Seasons 1 - 7 Season 1 : Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 1) '' Graser along with long time friend, Thinknoodles, organized the UHC Season 1, the first season in the Cube UHC Series, where Graser played as host and participant alongside Think. Graser's had a pretty decent run, not taking too much damage despite his inexperience in the gamemode and easily obtained the final two spots against PatClone when all the other players perished from the elements and each other. Being only two left, both of them entered into a call and agreed to meet up at where Pat skybased. Graser initially had problem finding Pat's skybase, taunting Pat to reveal his position and Pat even stepped out from his base to look for Graser. Graser would later find Pat standing dangerously at the edge of Pat's skybase. Graser launched an arrow, knocking Pat down and dealing massive fall damage to Pat. With one hit, Graser killed Pat, claiming victory as the winner of UHC Season 1. Season 2 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) '' Graser returned for Season 2 in a team of three with Pokediger and Tybzi, which Graser named The Bowling Pins. Like many teams in Season 2, food was a problem. Tired of the survival aspect of the game, Graser convinced his team to go out hunting. On the way to 0,0, they found a solo and a very weakened StrauberryJam in his castle on a desert. The Bowling Pins rushed in but only Graser sucessfully entered the castle's underground cave where he killed StrauberryJam. Meanwhile teammates Poke and Tybzi were being chased by the team of three Twerkaholics. Tybzi evaded the team but Poke was killed. Graser regrouped with Tybzi but now down one member, the remaining Bowling Pins agreed to enter the Nether. A misplaced block by Tybzi caused Tybzi's elimination by Nether lava. Graser's luck turned worst when he exited the Nether into Dowsey's portal trap and was ultimately killed in Episode 10. Season 3 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) '' As early as Episode 2, Graser decided to take advantage of the Nether but a server problem linked his portal with a lava trapped portal from their practice session. Graser was stucked for an entire episode until he was teleported out by Chiss, the server developer. However, even in the overworld, luck was not on his side when he was unable to source diamonds for enchantments when meetup was called. By end of Episode 9, Graser was spotted by a fully enchanted Bayani. Graser had dug down in order to end his episode, giving Bayani the chance to get closer and kill Graser in Episode 10. Season 4 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) '' In Season 4, Graser teamed with Grapeapplesauce as his chosen partner and was randomly paired with TheCampingRusher and MrMitch to form the Orange Team. Season 4 being an Ender Rush season, required teams, including the Orange Team to enter the Nether. But when Grape glitched and died to lava, the Orange Team had to venture into the Nether with one man down. They subsequently met the Green Team, still with four members, in the Nether. Outnumbered, the Orange Team ran away the Green Team but as a result, Graser was splitted from his teammates and Rusher was eventually killed by ThatOneTomahawk from the Purple Team. Graser and MrMitch agreed to regroup but while trying to escape from the Purple Team, MrMitch mined himself into lava, killing him. Now alone, Graser exited the Nether and decided to use Blaze rods for Health potions instead of Ender Eyes. He found enough ingrediants for Health potions in a mineshaft and was ready to brave the End as soon as it was activated. Graser's trip into the End was shortlived. He succesfully killed a weakened HBomb in the End but would immediately died to Tomahawk's Sharpness 2 diamond sword powered by Strength 2 potions in Episode 13. Season 5 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) '' Graser returned to Season 5 as a participant and the sole organizer, following Think's departure from the series. Entering Season 5, Graser decided to make his season more "action-packed". He fulfilled his promise, regularly staying on surface and hunting despite having no enchants. When he spotted an enchanted Bayani, he ran and succesfully escaped Bayani but would then decided to hunt Bayani anyways. Up on the surface, he spotted Tomahawk's nametag and began stalking him up till Tomahawk met Bayani. From afar, Graser waited for Tomahawk and Bayani's fight to end and as soon as Tomahawk killed Bayani, Graser swooped in and killed the weakened Tomahawk, gaining all his enchants and made Sharpness 3 sword. Still on the surface, Graser battled against Tybzi and with his new sword, Graser defeated him. The chain kills attracted more players to 0,0 and Graser was eventually overwhelmed when he was double-teamed by HBomb and Vasehh, ultimately dying to HBomb's shot in Episode 7. Season 6 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) '' In Season 6, Graser was randomnly paired with newcomer Blamph to form Team Dragons. Blamph having no experience in the Ultra Hardcore mode, relied on Graser as his guide and the main miner of the team. While observing a pool of lava, a Zombie wielding an iron sword snuck up behind Graser, killing him in Episode 4. Graser returned in Blamph's call as a commentary support where Blamph then challenged Graser to do a face reveal in the event Team Dragons won the season. Blamph's bet proved unsuccesful as he was eventually killed by a Skeleton mob, eliminating Team Dragons. Season 7 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) '' Graser began his mumble season finding gold and unlike his last two seasons, his luck with diamonds improved, having enough to make an enchantment table, diamond sword and a diamond chestplate. Food was however a problem and had to rely to making bread from wheat he scavenged from a village. Just prior to Episode 6, Graser was all ready to hunt and headed back to the same village and heard Parker_Games. Graser snuck up to him and landed first hit. Parker tried making a deal - gold in exchange for his life but Graser did not take Parker seriously and ended up killing him. Graser then battled Tofuugaming with Graser having the higher enchantments advantage. Despite that, Tofuu was able to repeatedly deal fall damage knockback, resulting in Graser elimination in Episode 6. |-|Cube UHC Seasons 8 - 14 Season 8 : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) '' Graser was partnered with his former teammate from Season 2, Pokediger and server's host, Jon (Defek) to form The Ninjas, named after Jon's skin. Graser tasked himself in taking care of the more aggressively reckless Jon throughout the season. During their caving, partially enchanted The Sheps, consisting of DField, Pat and Shep689, attacked The Ninjas. Not wanting to engage in the fight, Graser hid himself behind smooth stones while his teammates battled The Sheps. John was able to weaken DField with the latter then unknowingly retreated to where Graser was hiding. Graser popped out and killed DField while his teammates finished off Pat and Shep. Enchanted and a couple of episodes later, The Ninjas headed up to hunt and met team Soup-A-Stars. The fight did not last long as The Ninjas decided to retreat as Soup-A-Stars was claiming higher ground. Soup-A-Stars and The Ninjas continued to look out for each other and The Ninjas eventually attracted the attention from team Shake N' Bake. But while Shake N' Bake was distracted by The Ninjas, Soup-A-Stars ambushed and killed all three members of Shake N' Bake. Now severely weakened, The Ninjas charged at Soup-A-Stars, killing all three of them. As a result, The Ninjas were low in heart. The initial plan was to head 0,0 and mine underneath it for gold but Jon was distracted when Graser spotted Rolfcopters' nametags below ground. Graser and Poke were intimidated by the health gaps but John refused to back out and wanted to ambush them. From afar, unenchanted but healthy The Nudists spotted The Ninjas and charged towards them. The Ninjas fled but during their run, Jon was blown up by a Creeper. Even with that, The Ninjas' freedom was only temporarily as The Nudist found them and were even partially enchanted from Jon's drops. As a result, Poke died while Graser escaped. Alone, weak and in the final four, Graser had no interest in mining for gold and so attacked the two-man team, team Deep Voice. Being at such low hearts, Graser could not put too much of a fight and was killed in Episode 8. Season 9 : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9) In writing progress.... Season 10 : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) '' Graser returned to Season 10 and teamed with Tybzi, his former teammate from Season 4, forming the Gold Team. The Gold Team's run was decent and relatively peaceful, where they spent most of their time collecting resources. Even after being enchanted, the Gold Team was having difficulties finding a bow for Tybzi. Even wolves came easier than strings. No strings and no players, Gold Team became bored and deicided to venture into the Nether. While escaping a Ghast, Graser dug a staircase into a Nether fortress with Tybzi following behind him. Unbeknownst to them, Tofuu found their Nether fortress and the wolves waiting outside. Tofuu entered and eventually met the Gold Team in their narrow staircase. Having first hit and one-step below advantage, Tofuu defeated Tybzi. No where to run and not much room to fight back, Graser was killed as well in Episode 5. Season 11 : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11) '' After feeling frustrated from mining and unable to source for diamonds, Graser decided to "wing" it and headed to the surface, hoping his many golds and golden apples would assist him in battles. While stalking a weakened Tofuu, Graser met the fully enchanted Grape. They exchanged arrows for a while before Graser managed to escape. Despite the gear gap, Graser decided to stalk Grape and strategized to ambush him when Grape would be at his weakest. Graser however could not find Grape but instead spotted Dfield who had just killed Grape. Dfield being at full health, diamond armor and enchanted, Graser decided to lure Dfield to 0,0 in hopes someone would weaken Dfield enough for Graser to clean him. But after a long run and found no one, Graser hid inside a mountain, escaped death once again. Graser then got into a three way battle against Bayani and Minecraft4Meh but when MC4Meh decided to withdraw, Bayani went after Graser. Graser escaped momentarily but Bayani in the end tracked him down and killed Graser in Episode 8. Season 12 : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) '' In Season 12, an Ender Dragon Rush season, Graser teamed up with Will (Kiingtong) and Peckett, forming the Gray Team, re-named it the Ugly Robots based on their avatar's skin - designed to mimicked Graser's robot skin. Despite after being enchanted, the Ugly Robots spent much time gathering resources for potions that by the time the End Portal was activated, the Ugly Robots was still in the Nether. Graser wanted to go for the End but Will insisted on getting themselves potions. Unfortunately for the team, they could not scout out for any nether warts and had to leave the Nether without it. Using another team's Nether portal, the Ugly Robot teleported to over 1000 blocks away from 0,0. Before they could even reach the End Portal, team (#)ChiTownKillerz had already defeated the dragon and won the season. The season however continued to determine the last team standing for the title, Secondary Winners. When Ugly Robots reached 0,0, they battled the weakened (#)ChiTownKillerz in a bow fight, not knowing team Kerumbly Jam was also attacking (#)ChiTownKillerz from the other side. When HBomb94 of (#)ChiTownKillerz died to Kerumbly Jam, his remaining teams exited the scene but with Ugly Robots on their tail. Graser with Will's assistance was able to take down the entire (#)ChiTownKillerz but Kerumbly Jam had caught up to them and killed Peckett. Meanwhile, team The Ducklings arrived at the fight scene and was shooting at the Ugly Robots. As a result, Graser and Will splitted but RumbleCrumble of Kerumbly Jam continued to pursue Graser and eventually killed him in Episode 7. Will made it to the top 5 players but ultimately died to The Ducklings in the same episode. Season 13 : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) As soon as Graser got enchanted, Graser did not waste too much time before heading up to the surface, eager to hear someone. He eventually heard Tomahawk and Jeruhmi still in their caves and TheCampingRusher calling out from the Nether. Graser truced with all three of them before hearing DulJuice. From afar, he spotted Dul being chased by Grape and heard Dul instructing Grape to kill Graser instead. Using Dul's information after killing her, Grape went for Graser. Graser spotted the 3/4 diamond armored Grape and decided to run as far away as he can. On the way he started the rumor of Grape being in full diamond to Jeruhmi and Tomahawk which would eventually carried to other players. Grape eventually caught up to Graser. Outmatched, Graser was killed in Episode 5. |-|Cube UHC Seasons 15 - 21= TBA Elimination History *Graser first appeared in season 1. Quotes Kastia Kastia is a server that Bayani, Graser, HBomb, and Kevin used to own. It contains games such as: Factions, Survival Games, Lucky Block Wars, and some other games as well. They now play Survival Games and Factions only on this server. Other series Ongoing Series * Survival Let's Play - A throwback to the survival series from a few years ago, this series is a solo survival let's play with Graser. It is played in 1.9, so all the 1.9 features such as the sword drawback and shield are available. * Factions Let's Play - Played on TheCampingRusher's server, Graser, along with MaverickYT, Kiingtong and F1NNSTER, try to gather materials and raid bases to become the best faction on the server. Graser's faction is the BP's, and clues are given to see what the BP's stand for. Graser had hinted a long time viewer might know this. He plays on Factions Sapphire. * Survival Challenges - Initially a solo series, Survival Challenges has become a regular feature on Graser's Channel and features Graser and friends competing to see who can complete a series of challenges first. These challenges are varied and are often suggested in the comments under each video. * Various Challenge Maps - Graser plays many challenge maps solo or with his friends. These challenge maps are mainly parkour, PvP, or puzzle maps. If one map was able to be finished very quickly, he would play another map in the same video. * Cube UHC- A series originally made by Mindcrack, Cube UHC is posted once every 3-4 months. Every episode comes out every 2 days. Graser had won the first season of UHC, and has gotten a few kills every now and then. * Mystery Mute Challenge - The Mystery Mute Challenge is usually played on Survival Games. Graser nicknames himself, and 3 or 4 other friends try to guess who Graser is. The catch is that he is muted, so that it would be harder for his friends to know who he is. * Mineclash - Mineclash is exactly like the Survival Challenges, but it is with Stacy. Stacy and Graser compete with each other in many challenges to try and win. Each win is worth a point, which is placed in a separate world. Ended Series * Hunger Games - Graser used to upload Hunger Games almost daily to the point where at one point he had the most Hunger Games videos posted on one account on YouTube. As of recently he has stopped playing Hunger Games as is was beginning to bore him and he did not want to play the game just for the sake of it. * Minecraft Factions - Graser regularly posted Factions along with HBomb94 and Kevin, who are all part of Team GBomb. Unfortunately, this series is not uploaded anymore. * Minecraft Holiday Gameshow (ended) - This series occured in December to get everyone in the holiday spirit and invloved Graser giving out prizes to lucky subscribers. * Lucky Block Wars - A game found on Graser, H, Kevin and Bayani's server Kastia, Lucky Block Wars is a mini game where everyone is put on a sky island and has to open various lucky blocks scattered around the map to gain weapons, food and armour etc. These blocks are either very good or very bad so opening them is a risk. This series hasn't been uploaded in a while; speculated to have been ended. * Cube Evolution - The Cube Modded series that featurede many issues with the modpack and after a series of failed restarts to the server Cube Evo is currently not being posted on any Cube member's channel. * 'Siege World ' - A public server that many Cube and H3M members play on. You have to farm materials to get house upgrades to unlock more armor and PvP items! It switches between Peace and War phases! He is on the Dragons Team. Links to Graser's Accounts Graser's Youtube Channel Graser's Twitter Trivia *Graser's age was anonymous until he posted his Draw My Life. *Graser is an original member of Cube SMP, Cube UHC, and Cube Evo. *Graser is one of the only two members (including Poke) who has participated in all of the UHC Seasons. *Graser is the first Cube UHC participant to produce 100 episodes. **He also holds the most episodes produced overall. *Graser was the first ever to win Cube UHC. *Graser had always been the last remaining person on his team in Cube UHC, with the exception of Seasons 6 and 12. *Graser and MrMitch share the same birthday, January 16th. *There is a joke saying Graser is 55 years old, but that isn't his real age. *Graser said in his 'Cube 100 Q&A' that he has a brother. *He does not like using Texture Packs/Resource Packs and would like to use the default. **An exception to this rule is in his series - Minecraft Isles. **He also has his own resource pack, the Graser10 InFinite Edit, which he would use once in a while to 'spice' up his videos. *Graser's favorite color is orange. Mineclash 1:09 **When he was younger, his favorite color was yellow. *He favors iron armor over diamond armor. *On Graser's list of Featured Channels, he includes the Cube members that are active. **Some exception to this rule is StacyPlays, Aphmau, and many more. *He considers the female voice from Google Translate "sexy." *His kill average is 0.78. * His rank average is 9.4th * He was obsessed with buses when he was younger. * Most of the Cube members actually knew Graser's personal information before he released his Draw My Life, though they only found out a few months before the video. Gallery Graser Real Life.jpg Graser Halloween Avi.png Graser Avi 2016.png Graser Avi 2015.png Graser tge Magician.jpg Isles - Graser.png S1 - Graser.png S1 SMP - Graser Thumb 1.png UHC Season 1 (Graser).png UHC Season 3 (Graser).png UHC Season 2 (Graser).png UHC Season 4 (Graser).png UHC Season 5 (Graser).png SMP S2 - Graser Thumbnail.png S4 - Graser and Grape.png S5 - Graser Win.png S6 - Graser and Blamph.png S7 UHC Graser 10.PNG S9 - Graser.png UHC Season 10 (Graser).png S13 - UO Graser.png S10 - Tybzi and Graser.png Cube vs. H3M - Graser.jpg S11 - Graser.png Cube Evo - Graser Thumbnail.png S14 - Graser Thumb.jpg Graser S3 Ep1.png S16 - Graser Thumb.jpg S17 - Graser.png S17 - Graser Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Graser Thumbnail.jpg Graser S19 Thumbnail.jpg S19 - Graser Intro.png S13 - Graser Thumb.jpg References Navigation Category:Cube UHC Category:YouTuber Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:Cube SMP Category:People Category:Kastia Category:Server Owner Category:Cube Evo Category:Cube UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:UHC Winner Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Original Member Category:Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Minecraft Isles Crew Member Category:Competed in all UHC's Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 15 Participant Category:Siege World Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Cube vs. HTM Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube vs. H3M Category:Cube UHC Season 17 Participant Category:Cube Pixelmon SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 18 Participant Category:Northside Member Category:Cube UHC Season 19 Participant Category:Statistics and tables